This disclosure relates to phase error signals in electronic circuits and, in particular, to reducing distortion from phase error signals in electronic circuits.
In communications signals, information is routinely embedded into the signal's phase. As a result, many systems require that circuitry passes a signal's phase accurately. However, such circuitry may not accurately pass the phase of the signal, introducing phase distortion. For example, amplitude-to-phase re-modulation can occur in an RF amplifier while passing a large amplitude modulated RF signal. As a result, the phase of the modulated RF signal and the corresponding information embedded in the phase may be distorted.
Therefore, there is a need for a circuit that can correct the phase distortion.